vidgamesftwfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Sunshine: Part 8
"Super Mario Sunshine: Part 8" is the eighth video in the "Super Mario Sunshine" Let's Play, and the eleventh video on the channel overall. It was uploaded on December 18, 2013, and is titled "Frustration" because of Marc's increasing frustration as the episode progresses. Synopsis The episode starts with Chase accidentally falling back into the cannon that shoots Mario to Pinna Park. Marc sarcastically congratulates him, and Chase chooses Episode 5, "The Runaway Ferris Wheel." Instead of exiting the level and going to save Yoshi, the Gamers decide to get the Shine Sprite. They head over to a vertical obstacle course, and literally the rest of the episode is them taking turns trying to scale it and retrieve the Shine Sprite. The episode ends with Marc finally doing it and then yelling at Chase to get Yoshi this time. Quotes *(Marc, after Chase launches Mario back to Pinna Park) Good going! (Chase laughs) *(Marc) I guess Yoshi can wait, being held captive by Shadow Mario. (Chase) He's just a dinosaur. (Marc, gasping) He's your best friend! *(Marc, referencing Chase sliding into the Electro-Koopas to defeat them) I never knew you could slide right into them! Ok then. Not only is Chase a heartless whorebag, but he taught me a new trick to... (chuckling) I'm just playing. (Chase, sarcastically) Sure, you're just playing. *(Chase, climbing a chainlink fence) I'm going so slo--! (Sees the chain fence he sprayed flipped back up) *(Marc) See, Action Replay! I keep referring to it, but it would be very useful in this situation, 'cause you can just go-- (makes ascending noise). *(Marc, after Chase falls back down to the bottom) Damn it! (Chase) I hit the wrong button! *(Marc) Are we gonna need to speed up and/or cut? (Chase laughs) *(Marc) I think if you release yourself-- press B to release yourself, and then hit the water... (Chase falls back to the bottom again, and Chase laughs) That didn't work! *(Marc) We're on our way! (sings) I'm on my way, to victory! Gonna beat this even if it kills me!! *(Marc) Chase, take the controller and GET YOSHI, before I fucking blow ANOTHER GASKET!!! Trivia *This episode introduces speed-ups, an edit where if the Gamers take forever on a segment of a game, or keep dying and have to do a certain part over and over again, Marc speeds up the video, usually accompanied with either sped up music, regular music, or audio of them making noises. *Marc proclaims that with Action Replay, they could merely jump once and scale the whole course in less than a few seconds. At the very end of Part 16, where they actually use Action Replay, he proves that point and repeats the mission, beating it in under ten seconds (albeit getting shocked by an Electro-Koopa on the way up). *This is the first of a couple of rare instances on the show where the Gamers accomplish very little in an episode. Whereas Marc and Chase were collecting anywhere from three to five Shines in a single episode, in this episode they only collect one Shine Sprite.